Various systems are known for applying liquids to a selected area. For example, various systems are used to apply water, pesticides and other liquids to crops, orchards and fields.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a system for applying liquids over a selected area includes a first tube for transporting liquid through the system, at least one connector secured to the first tube, a liquid reservoir having a first end connected to the connector and a second end, a check valve having an inlet side connected to the second end of the liquid reservoir and an outlet side, a second tube extending from the outlet side of the check valve to a first spray head and a third tube extending from the second tube at a location between the outlet side of the check valve and the first spray head to a second spray head.
In certain embodiments of the invention, the fluid reservoir extends downwardly from the connector. The second tube may support the first spray head below the reservoir.
In other embodiments, the first spray head is positioned below the first tube and the second spray head is positioned above the first tube.
In some embodiments, the system further includes a bracket for supporting the first tube and the second spray head. The bracket may include a first channel and the third tube can extend at least partially through the first channel. In other embodiments, the bracket may include a second channel and the system may further include a third spray head and a fourth tube extending through the second channel and connected to the third spray head. The bracket can include a slot for suspending the bracket from a wire. In some embodiments, the second spray head is located adjacent the bracket. In other embodiments, the system further includes at least one extension member for supporting the second spray head at a location spaced from the bracket.
In some embodiments of the invention, the connector includes at least one member for suspending the system from a wire. In other embodiments, the connector further includes a channel and the third tube extends at least partially into the channel and connects to the second spray head. In some embodiments, the connector supports the second spray head. The spray head may be located adjacent the connector. In other embodiments, the system further includes at least one extension member for supporting the second spray head at a location spaced from the connector.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a system for applying liquids over a selected area includes a source of liquid, a first tube for transporting liquid from the source through the system, at least one connector secured to the first tube, the connector having a first open end for receiving liquid from the source, a second open end aligned with the first open end and an outlet disposed at an angle relative to the first and second open ends, a liquid reservoir having a first end connected to the outlet and a second end and a first spray head in fluid communication with the second end of the liquid reservoir.
In some embodiments, the system further includes a check valve located between the liquid reservoir and the spray head. The system may also include a second spray head located above the first spray head. In other embodiments, the system further includes a channel in the connector and a second tube extending from a location between the second end of the liquid reservoir and the first spray head through the channel to the second spray head. The system may also include a bracket supporting the first tube and the second spray head. The bracket may include a slot for supporting the bracket from a wire.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method of applying liquids over a selected area includes providing a source of liquid, a first tube for transporting liquid from the source through the system, a connector secured to the first tube, a liquid reservoir having a first end connected to the connector and a second end, a check valve having an inlet side connected to the second end of the liquid reservoir and an outlet side and a first spray head in fluid communication with the fluid reservoir. The check valve is operable to permit the passage of liquid from the inlet side to the outlet side upon pressurization of the liquid above a threshold pressurization level. The method further includes introducing an amount of liquid to be applied to the selected area from the source, through the first tube and to the liquid reservoir and providing pressurized air through the first tube to pressurize the liquid in the liquid reservoir above the threshold pressurization level of the check valve, thereby transporting liquid from the liquid reservoir, through the check valve and through the first spray head.